Generally, as strips of bacon are cooked, the bacon has a tendency to shrink in size, to curl and to soak up a considerable amount of the grease in which it is being cooked and which is produced by the bacon itself during cooking. Additionally, if several pieces of bacon are cooked together, there is a tendency for the pieces to cling together if not kept separate. The use of microwave ovens has considerably decreased the amount of time needed to cook food such as bacon, but has done little to overcome the problems of shrinkage, curling and sticking together.
Cooking racks or trays such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,915,309 and 4,232,596 disclose the concept of separating items of food during the cooking or cooling of the items. However, these conventional racks do not address the problems of shrinkage or absorption of grease.